Spirit of Comfort
by mamamittens
Summary: Raine is a new spirit with an odd dilemma. She has strange powers centered on comforting people and a different form reminiscent of a large rabbit! Exactly what is going on here and what is this about guiding people? No pairings and I do not own ROTG


When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the moon, full and bright. Somehow, I knew that I was safe.

"_Riane Abrielle, Spirit of Comfort and Guidance. Help guide those who have lost their way and true their true purpose." _and just like that, the comforting voice was gone, and I was left alone with nothing but a fluffy white scarf in a land filled with snow. And in a body I didn't recognize. I was covered in fur, a fluffy white coat with strange wispy markings the color of hot chocolate along my legs, and forearms. I wasn't really wearing clothes. Just clean white bandages wrapped around my forearms, paws, feet, stomach, and just around my forehead, just underneath what seemed to be a tuft of fur for some reason. Speaking of strange, I resembled something of a humanoid rabbit. I was tall, maybe just over six foot, if you included the ears. My ears could stand up straight, though the left folded a little at the chocolate marked tip, but they naturally seemed to flop down to my shoulders. I was also pretty fluffy, which made up for my small build slightly. Despite being surrounded by snow, I wasn't cold in the least, not even my ears. But I put on the scarf anyway. It just felt right. I stroked the end of the scarf and my hand slipped inside. I felt something inside and began pulling things out.

It seemed like I robbed some eccentric old lady's scarf. I found knitting needles, a sewing kit, spools of varying white threads that shimmered at my touch, a swatch of white fabric that also shimmered, and medical supplies. I had a feeling this could go all day. The hell? First my body, now this scarf. There was something so wrong about this, my body felt weird but oddly familiar. Wasn't I human before… whatever happened that caused this? Even as I thought that my body warmed up as fur shrunk into my skin. My complexion, despite the cold, was of peaches and cream. I noticed my hair fell wildly to my waist in gentle waves of white with hot chocolate around the edges, particularly heavy on my bangs that were swept to the left side of my face. I now wore, in addition to the bandages, a quarter sleeve sweater dress, stopping just past mid-thigh. Milk chocolate leggings reached down in tatters to my ankles but I didn't appear to have any shoes. The . What kind of clothes am I wearing anyway? How old am I? I had a feeling I was just a few months short of seventeen. An instinctual knowledge actually. I calmed my thoughts by stroking the scarf and looked up. The soft grey clouds were illuminated by the moon as one cloud in particular began to grow bigger. Actually, it looked more like it was falling towards me. _That can't be normal,_ I thought in amusement. When the cloud was about halfway down a strong gust of wind caught in my scarf and lifted me up. It was a close call, but I managed to grab the scarf before it choked me, and it seemed to turn into a giant cotton balloon in my grasp.

I broke through the cloud and the wind died, dropping me on the suddenly solid cloud, though it felt like walking on snow. I looked around on the cloud, seeing not much more than a large expanse of small bumps and dips, then it began to move and shape itself. I felt like it was becoming home as a two story house was shaped out of the cloud with a wide Dutch door on the front porch. The house was smaller in area than the cloud, so I had a feeling that if it was at a proper height, no one could see anything unusual about it. But how am I supposed to distinguish anything in this cloud house if it was all white? And just like that, color bled into the walls in the various colors of the rainbow. The walls were a vivid yellow, the door a mind boggling green, and I knew that my house was complete, inside and out._ But how the hell is there a rainbow in the cloud if the sun isn't out?_ I looked over at the moon suspiciously, but it only shined down gently, as though amused by my confusion. "Must be the ambiance." I muttered as I walked into the house to explore. The floor plan was open, wide arched doorways leading from the cozy living room to an equally cozy kitchen. A set of stairs led up to the second floor on the right side of the living room. I was particularly impressed by the colors. The living room was fully furnished with a couch, a fire place (I'm not going to ask how that's supposed to work), and a table. The main color was a very reddish brown that I'm pretty sure isn't in any normal rainbow. The walls, ceiling, and couch were only a few shades lighter than the carpet. The kitchen was centered around dark purple and dark blue colors; the counters, tables, and floors being dark blue, while the rest of the appliances were dark purple. Seriously? I'm in a cloud! How the hell do I have modern appliances and water? I mean, if you're going to have me live in a cloud, at least give me something that makes sense! On the other hand, if the moon gives me a fairy tale house with modern amenities, who am I to complain? I scurried up the stairs to find a short hallway and four doors. The hallway had the same color scheme as the outside of the house. Yellow walls and green doors.

The first door on the left revealed a small workshop, complete with an arching landscape window and work desk, and the colors were the most subdued. The walls and floor were constantly changing from one pale color to the next in calming ripples. I noted that there were spool hooks on the wall above the desk and large, empty fabric spool rack for easy dispensing. Out of curiosity, I put away the spools of thread and the fabric swatch, and watched as all three fabric spools filled up to the brim with identical, ambiguous fabric that shimmered. I laid out the knitting needles and extra needles on the desk and encountered even more fabric related equipment in my scarf's depths. Including more than one size of scissors, fabric chalk and pen, and a seam ripper. I found a button and threw that in a drawer only to find that it multiplied into hundreds of different buttons with a soft jingle when I closed the drawer. It worried me that all these illogical occurrences didn't really faze me like it should have. If anything, I was kind of relieved. For what I wasn't sure. I shook my head and investigated the other rooms.

The door directly across from it was a bathroom. This was probably the only room in the house that was actually white. Everything from the tile floor to the bathtub was white with a pearly shine. It was pretty big as far as bathrooms go, able to hold both a claw foot bathtub and a decent sized shower, but still make you feel like there was a nice walk from between the toilet and the two baths. I looked at the mirror out of curiosity and noted that my eyes were an enchanting dark green. I checked the door on the far right and found a master bedroom with a king sized canopy bed, a full length mirror, a solid oak dresser, and matching nightstand. All in shades of hot chocolate with magnificent accents of red in the pillows and curtains for color. This was totally my room. I padded out of the room with the plush brown carpet and opened the other door to find a guest bedroom. The bed was a vast queen size bed, slightly less plush carpeting, a closet, oak dresser, and a matching nightstand. This room's color scheme was like the night sky. Velvet blues accented with a soft white, similar to how my own room was. "Nice." I was going to say something else but the soft sound of crying stopped me. I walked over to the window and looked down. The cloud thinned and parted beneath the window, oddly creating a binocular effect, and showed me a little girl crying in her sleep. She uselessly clung to the blankets in her terror as tears streamed down her face. Well now, I can't just stand by and watch that happen. I dashed off to the workroom as though I was possessed, completely ignoring how I was able to see through various building structures that probably blocked my view originally. With unerring speed I whipped out my fabric scissors and cut out just enough fabric from each rack and got to work. What kind of animal should I make? I thought back to the little girl, trying to determine anything that could help me. She was really small, and she wore really warm pajamas… with bunnies on them! Ah-ha!

With precision and a smile I sewed together the cutest rabbit ever with different patches of colored fur. Wait, where am I going to get the stuffing? I looked down at my scarf and smiled. Did I really need to ask? The soft scarf almost came apart in my hand as I stuffed the rabbit but quickly seemed to return to normal, and dare I say, fluffier than it was before. Boo-yah! I wasn't entirely sure what I was supposed to do when a small piece of fluff floated down and then I had an idea. I opened the workshop window and released the rabbit, watching in amusement as it floated down with it's parachute, through the parted clouds and straight onto the girl's bed. Yeah, totally ignoring how impossible that is. It was worth the look of relief on the little girl's face as she snuggled up with the rabbit, the parachute dissipating into nothing, and the rabbit changing colors to cute dark and light brown spots with standard black button eyes. Well, that takes care of comfort, but what about guidance? Exactly what -or who- am I supposed to guide?


End file.
